


Not Ten Seconds

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, World War II, Worry, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: After getting wounded (peanut), Johnny is pants-shittingly worried while you're all goofy on mawpheen.





	Not Ten Seconds

”Martin, you’re going to have to get out of the damn way!” Doc pushed Smokey away, too, but Johnny remained rooted to the spot.

”Not for nothing, Roe, but the last guy that tried to get between me and Y/N is lying in a pool of his own blood, right over there,” Johnny told him, then returned his attention back to you.

”I didn’t think he shot me!” You were unable to really feel a thing with all the morphine that had been pumped into you.

”Fucking Kraut.” Johnny petted your hand through layers of dried blood and dirt, blue eyes fixed on you.

”Ricochet,” Doc said as he held up the distorted bit of metal. He flicked it away as an afterthought and went back to bandaging. ”She’s fine, Martin.”

”Then why’s she shaking?”

”From the morphine. She’s fine.”

”I’m fine,” you said, touching the tip of Johnny’s nose. ”Boooop.”

He rolled his eyes, but you could still a reluctant smile underneath the sardonic anxiety. ”I swear I can’t leave you alone ten seconds. Not ten seconds. no more incidents, that’s the final word on that.”

With an inebriated giggle, you touched his nose again. ”Not ten seconds. Promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
